Talia Green
by NikolahMikaelson
Summary: Talia Green district 4 champion is placed back in the arena for the first time since the 69th hunger games.


Chapter 1

Katniss and Peeta sat on a couch in front of a TV which was replaying the reapings from earlier today. Haymitch stood in front of the TV going through their competitors as they showed up on the screen. First there came the district 1 tributes who were smiling at the people seeming happy to be in the games.

"Cashmere and Gloss, brother and sister district 1, they won back to back games. Capital favourites, lots of sponsors they will be lethal." Haymitch explained as the siblings waved at the crowd.

"And the other half of the carer pack, Brutus and Enobaria" he said as two of the district 2 members came up on the screen, the females teeth baring at the crowd.

"What's with her teeth?" Katniss asked astounded.

"She had them filed into fangs so she could rip people's throats out." Haymitch explained his tone of voice staying the same.

"She's committed, I'll give her that," Peeta said wide eyed at the screen.

"Wiress and Beetee, not fighters but brilliant and weird, real tec savvy. He won his games by electrocuting six tributes at once" The two of them stood there not looking at all threatening rather very geeky.

"The morphlings masters of camouflage basically won their games by hiding. Until everyone else was dead, self medicating ever since, which I applaud, not a threat." He said as the two drug looking users came up on the screen.

"Finnick Odair right?" Katniss asked as the attractive Finnick came up on the screen.

"He won his games at 14, second youngest ever, extremely humble." Haymitch said with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"You're kidding?" Katniss said disbelief in her tone.

"Yes I'm kidding he's a peacock. A total prima but he's the capitol darling they love him here, charming, smart and very skilled at combat especially in the water." He said full on smirking now.

"What about weaknesses?" Peeta asked as the female tribute came up on the screen.

"One, Talia Green volunteering for her half sister Annie, also a Capitol favourite. Won the 69th hunger games aged 12 youngest ever, her parents died shortly after the games. He practically raised her from then on, trying to protect her in any way exposes her. Though she can hold her own pretty well, killed 4 people during the games including her own district member Steven Waters, the Mayors kid." Katniss looked disgustedly at the screen seeing the smirking girl who was wearing a short black dress with black high heeled shoes. Her dark coloured makeup giving her a threatening edge to her.

* * *

><p>Talia Green stood in front of a floor length mirror looking at herself as the stylist danced around her. Giving a glare at her stylist when her back was turned, standing straighter breathing calmly in and out. The main reason she was glaring at her stylist was because she had dressed her in almost nothing. Wearing a fish netted top that barely covered anything other than her breasts. She also wore a matching skirt which covered half of her thighs with a small slit in the side. She wore sand shoed boots which went all the way up to the bottom of her knees. Her stylist fiddled around her hair putting it into a fishtail braid that was adorned in aqua blue dyed strands and had a small sea shell crown.<p>

"Finnick hurry up," she shouted trying to get this over with as soon as possible. "Stop checking yourself out and get in here."

"Alright, alright dear Lia, stop shouting," he said walking in before giving a wolf whistle seeing her outfit. She pushed the stylist off and walked over giving him a glare which he smirked back at. Seeing what Finnick was wearing which was almost as bad as hers, she rolled her eyes.

"Let's go before they decide to make me go fully nude," she commented. He sighed and held out his arm, she linked hers to his before walking out and into the lift.

"I don't get why district 13 get the best stylist of the year and we get pervs one and two. I mean seriously Dasmon and Rebelia, could they pick any two of the dumbest, witted stylists. Have you seen district 5's this year it's practically a wet suit." She said then complaining for the whole lift ride. Finnick just shock his head, inside Talia was one of the most loyal people he had ever known. How much admiration she had held towards her half sister Annie was astounding.

They exited the lift to see a crowd of people watching for above, Talia's distasteful look turned into one of beauty as she waved to the crowd smiling and linking her hand with Finnick's who also smiled at them. Once they were out of the clear they rounded off to the line of chariots. Walking to the 4th one in place, patting the black horse affectionately as Finnick went to find someone.

* * *

><p>"Katniss." Finnick said walking up Katniss who was doing the same as Talia only moments ago.<p>

"Hello, Finnick." Katniss said with a hint of annoyance on her face.

"Do you want a sugar cube? I mean it's supposed to be for the horses, but, I mean who cares about them right? They got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I, well if we see something sweet we better grab it." Finnick said smiling as his dimples showed.

"No thanks, but I would love to borrow that outfit someday." Katniss retorted looking back at the horse.

"You must love Tatia's then, you look pretty terrifying in that get up. What happened to the pretty little girl dresses?" Finnick asked as Katniss glared at him.

"I outgrew them," she mumbled.

"You certainly did. Shame about this quell thing. Now you, you could have made it out like a bandit in the Capitol. Jewels, money, anything you wanted." He said smiling at her expectantly.

"Well I don't like jewels and I have more money than I need. So, what did you do with all your wealth anyway?" She asked.

"I haven't dealt in anything as common as money in years." He replied smirking.

"Well, then, how do people pay for the pleasure of your company?" she said eyeing him up and down. His face fell the tiniest bit.

"With secrets. What about you girl on fire? Any secrets worth my time?" he asked as Katniss replied.

"I'm an open book, everybody always seems to know my secrets before I know them myself."

"Finnick, are you annoying the other tributes again," Tatia said her long dirty blond hair swaying in her braid. Finnick rolled his eyes and turned to face her who had her arms crossed.

"Sorry to disappoint Talia but I don't annoy," he said walking up to her then wrapping a arm around her waist in a sibling sort of mannor.

"So this is her then huh, girl on fire, careful maybe this girl with water can put you out," she said scrutinisingly. Katniss glared at her as Finnick shot her a warning look.

"Talia," Katniss replied, Talia smirked. Before she could retort Finnick interrupted her.

"Please excuse Talia here, I'm sorry you had to cancel your wedding. I know how devastating that must be for you. Have a good day." He said before dragging Talia off with him.

"Peeta," he said as he walked past the other district 12 tribute.

"Finnick." Finnick helped Talia up onto the carriage as he got on and stood next to her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. This act would usually draw people's attentions.

The carriage leapt to a start, Talia straightened up as she placed as smile on her now light pink lips.

* * *

><p>Once they got off the carriage Finnick decided to go for a walk. Talia on the other hand walked over to Johanna an old friend of hers. These two were not so different, the most common interest they shared was their hate of the Capitol who had murdered both of their families. While all of Johanna's family was dead little of Talia's remained in both her half sister Annie and her brother Jason who had a wife and a baby on the way.<p>

"Johanna," Talia greeted as Johanna looked her way, smiling the slightest bit she embraced her friend.

"Talia, looking good, how old are you now?" she asked smirking.

"Hey cut it out Jo. I turned 19 two months ago," she said as the two walked with each other over to the lifts. Before realising it she had hopped in with both the district 12 champions and their mentor Haymitch.

"Hey, Hay" Talia said standing right next to Haymitch who looked her up and down.

"Not you too," she growled, Haymitch held his hands up.

"Not my fault you grew last time I saw you, you were 4'5 now what are you 5'6?" he said as the lift started to go up.

"You guys look amazing." Johanna stated a cat like grin on her face.

"Thank you." Katniss said taking it as a compliment.

"My stylist is such an idiot. District 7, lumber. Trees. Ugh. I'd love to put an axe on her face."

"Do mine for me and I'll buy you the next round of drinks," Talia stated as Johanna started to take her hair decorations out.

"So what do you think, now that the whole world wants to sleep with you?" Johanna asked to the two tributes.

"The whole world doesn't..." Katniss fought back.

"I wasn't talking to you." Katniss raised her eyes, Talia giggled slightly leaning on Haymitch.

"Okay." She muttered.

"Unzip, please." She asked Peeta whose eyes widened as he complied. Johanna started to undress seductively, Talia smirked as Katniss wore a look of absolute revulsion.

"You grew another breast size," Talia smirked nodding her head in approval.

"And don't you just love it," Johanna teased as she winked at Haymitch.

"Thanks. Let's do it again sometime." Johanna said then walked out of the lift.

"Thank you. Johanna Mason, District 7." He explained before turning to look at Talia in confusion.

"Speaking of Districts why aren't you in your quarters?" Haymitch asked.

"Oh come now Haymitch, it's been a while since we've drunk. Finnick's hidden all of the alcohol, I mean seriously he's no fun." She said as the lift stopped outside the district 12 living quarters.

"Not coming to take any of our secrets are you?" Katniss asked rudely.

"Oh please Katnip, can I call you Katnip?" she glared Talia coldly, Talia walked up to her a seductive grin stuck on her face.

"I only deal in pleasure" she whispered softly in her ear before walking over besides Haymitch.


End file.
